Para llenarme de ti
|year = 2004 |position = 10th (Final) |points = 87 (Final) |previous = "Dime" |next = "Brujería"}} "Para llenarme de ti" (English: To Get Filled with You) was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2004 in Istanbul, performed by Ramón. As the country was a member of the newly-named "Big Four", it directly qualified for the final, where it finished in 10th place with 87 points. Lyrics Spanish= Se quedó llorando, llorando su pena Y bien sabe que es por ti hoy su condena Yo la quise tanto, era la sangre en mis venas Sin saber que eran de otro sus lunas llenas Y entre tu amor y su dolor hay un lamento Me quemo a fuego lento, me quemo a fuego lento Pero mi pecho dijo adiós, y ahora de nuevo brilla el sol Porque tú le has dado fuego a mi corazón Hoy me quedé vacío para llenarme de ti Y mi refugio será tu cuerpo Y mi tierra tu vientre de trigo en flor Hoy me quedé vacío para llenarme de ti Y mi caricia será tu aliento Y mi bandera la luz de tu dulce amor (Y yo te voy a amar) Hasta el final (Yo te voy a dar) Que todito mi amor (Yo te voy a amar) Con toda mi piel y mi vida (Todo por este amor) Por tu amor (Y yo te voy a amar) Te voy a amar sin medida (Yo te voy a dar) Yo me juego hasta la vida por este amor Por este amor Hoy es tan lejana como huella en la arena Su recuerdo sabe a sal y a hierbabuena Tú me das la calma en las noches de entraga Y nadie más podrá borrar tu piel de seda Y entre tu amor y su dolor hay un lamento Me quemo a fuego lento, me quemo a fuego lento Pero mi pecho dijo adiós y ahora de nuevo brilla el sol Porque tú le has dado fuego a mi corazón Hoy me quedé vacío para llenarme de ti Ay mi refugio será tu cuerpo Y mi tierra tu vientre de trigo en flor Hoy me quedé vacío para llenarme de ti Y mi caricia será tu aliento Y mi bandera la luz de tu dulce amor (Y yo te voy a amar) Te voy a amar sin medida (Yo te voy a dar) Para toda la vida (Yo te voy a amar) Con todo lo que soy Todo por este amor (Y yo te voy a amar) (Te voy a amar) (Te voy a dar) (Todo por este amor) (Y yo te voy a amar) Te voy a amar (Yo te voy a dar) Porque tú le has dado fuego a mi corazón |-| Translation= She stayed crying, crying her grief And she knows that it’s for you that she’s condemned today I loved her so much, she was the blood in my veins While I didn’t know that her full moons were of another kind Between your love and her pain there’s a lament Which burns me in a slow fire, which burns me in a slow fire But my chest said goodbye and now the sun shines again Because you have given fire to my heart Today I was left empty to get filled with you And my shelter will be your body And my land will be your belly of wheat in bloom Today I was left empty to get filled with you And my caress will be your breathing And my flag the light of your sweet love (And I will love you) Until the end (I will give you) All my loving (I will love you) With all my skin and life (Everything for this love) For your love (And I will love you) I will love you without borders (I will give you) I will even risk my life for this love For this love She’s so far today like the footprint in sand Her memory tastes of salt and mint You give me calm in the nights I surrender to you And no one will ever erase you skin of silk Between your love and her pain there’s a lament Which burns me in a slow fire, which burns me in a slow fire But my chest said goodbye and now the sun shines again Because you have given fire to my heart Today I was left empty to get filled with you And my shelter will be your body And my land will be your belly of wheat in bloom Today I was left empty to get filled with you And my caress will be your breathing And my flag the light of your sweet love (And I will love you) I will love you without borders (I will give you) for all my life (I will love you) with everything I am Everything for this love (And I will love you) (I will love you) (I will give you) (Everything for this love) (And I will love you) I will love you (I will give you) Because you have given fire to my heart Videos Ramón - Para llenarme de ti (Eurovision 2004 Preview Video - Spain (HQ) Ramón - Para Llenarme De Ti (Spain) 2004 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Category:Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Spanish Category:Big Four